The Light in Darkness
by Detective Thief
Summary: Countless seasons have passed since the Clans settled at the lake. Now the warrior code has all but completely faded into nonexistence. No honor binds the cats around the lake. It may be up to one ShadowClan apprentice to bring faith back to the Clans.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. Only the original characters and the plot.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to Streakz for inspiring me.**

**This fanfiction is rated M for blood, gore, violence and possibly rape and lemons.**

**

* * *

**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Jaggedstar- Dark gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Icefeather- Pure white she-cat w/ blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Darkwhisker- Black tom w/ white paws

**WARRIORS:** Mosspelt- Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice; Mousepaw_

Boneclaw- Massive gray tabby tom w/ white paws

Amberflame- Large ginger tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICES:** Mousepaw- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS:** Littleflower- Small white she-cat w/ ginger patches

**RIVERCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Blossomstar- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice; Yellowpaw_

**DEPUTY: **Sandcloud- Ginger tom w/ white patches

**MEDICINE CAT:** Heronpaw- Long-legged tom w/ brown speckles

**WARRIORS:** Runningstream- Blue gray she-cat

Yarrowpelt- Pale ginger tom

_Apprentice; Wildpaw_

**APPRENTICES: **Yellowpaw- Sandy colored she-cat

Wildpaw- Dark sandy colored tom w/ gold eyes

**WINDCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Pinestar- Unusually tall dark brown tabby tom w/ gold eyes

**DEPUTY:** Shadowstep- Dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Raventalon- Thin black tom w/ green eyes

**WARRIORS:** Brackenfeather- Dark ginger she-cat

Spiderfang- Very small black tom w/ piercing gold eyes

Rabbitfur- Pale gray she-cat w/ white paws

Feathersong- Tall tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS:** Grayclaw- Large spotted tom w/ gray paws

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**LEADER:** Blazingstar- Long-haired dark ginger she-cat

**DEPUTY:** Winterwind- Snow colored she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT:** Duskfeather- Dusky colored she-cat

_Apprentice; Dawnpaw- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat_

**WARRIORS:** Duststorm- Dark brown tabby tom

Robinsong- Pretty pale brown tabby she-cat w/ a white chest and paws

**APPRENTICES:** (not counting Dawnpaw)

Badgerpaw- Black tom w/ white patches of fur on his muzzle

Darkpaw- Almost completely black tom except for the strange white mark on his side

* * *

**PROLOGUE;**

The wind tore it's way through the forest. Branches rattled like bones against tree trunks. Eyes glittered in the darkness. Never before had the forest of the Clans been tainted with this much blood. A young warrior crouched down. He focused on ignoring the terrified pounding of his heart.

The stench of blood was thick in the air. It was so thick that the young warrior could hardly breathe. Every intake of air brought the scent of copper. Death seemed to hover around him. He knew that moving would make him step on the corpse of another cat. Whether it was comrade or foe he would never know.

"ShadowClan! ATTACK!" A yowl split the night air. The young warrior froze with fear. It was only for a heartbeat, but it was long enough. Vicious claws slashed at him. His throat opened up into a ghastly smile. He crashed to the earth twitching. Pain like fire coarsed through his body and his attacker took the time to watch as he slowly bled to death.

* * *

Her pelt glittered with an unfathomable amount of starlight. Each pawstep left glittering pawprints in her wake. She was of extraordinary age. The she-cat had existed for over sixty moons. A cat that was older than many of the minds that made up StarClan.

Even as old as she was, and with her vast experience she had never experienced such slaughter among the living of her Clans. Even in the days that the Clans were but a band of rogues with no code was not as bad as this. The warrior-code had all but vanished into a faint memory.

It hurt to watch the Clans tear each other apart. It hurt knowing that the cats no longer believed in their warrior ancestors, or followed a code. It had been seasons since the last leader had received nine lives. Seasons since the medicine cats shared tongues with them. The nameless StarClan warrior bowed her head and wept for the lost souls below her paws.

"_Let it be known, that only in the darkness will the light first be able to shine. If the Code cannot be resurrected from the bowels of forgotten memory then the four Clans will be killed. There is but one who can save the Clans…"_

In the shadows of a den in the territory of the Clan of darkness a small apprentice stirred in his sleep. Hushed whispers filled his ears. For the first time in many moons a young cat's paws were placed on a path made by StarClan.

* * *

**WORDCOUNT: **426

* * *

**That is the end of the prologue.**

**I know it wasn't long.**

**Chapters should be longer.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
